Human Barbarian 1
"The wild is in my blood." Hailing from the northern lands, you are a stranger to civilization. Yet you travel wherever need guides you, fighting those who would despoil the wilderness. You have faced encroaching evil from monsters to greedy humans. You take what you need, and feed the ground with the blood of such enemies. Character Sheet Character Name: Race: Human Class & Level: Barbarian 1 Background: Outlander Gender: Alignment: Chaotic Good Size: Medium Armor Class: 14 Max HP: 14 (1d12 + 2) Speed: 45 Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Strength +5, Constitution +4 Skills: Athletics +5, Intimidation +2, Perception +3, Survival +3 Passive Insight: 10 Passive Perception: 13 Armor & Shields: Light armor, medium armor, and shields Tools & Kits: Drums Weapons: '''Simple weapons, martial weapons '''Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Giant Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +5 Melee Finesse Bonus: +4 Ranged Attack Bonus: +4 Greatsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage. Handaxe. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +5/+4 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Javelin. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +5/+4 to hit, range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Features & Traits Wanderer. As a former barbarian nomad and raider, you have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers enough. Rage (Recharges after you finish a long rest). Two times, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, the following parameters apply: * You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * You can't cast or concentrate on spells. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage as a bonus action. Unarmored Defense. While you are wearing no armor, but even if you're using a shield, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. Equipment Backpack, bearskin cloak, bedroll, drum, greatsword, handaxes (2), healer's kit, javelins (3), mess kit, pouch, tinderbox, torches (5), traveler's clothing, waterskin CP: SP: ''' '''GP: 15 PP: Description You grew up among tribal nomads, far from civilization and its comforts. You've hunted great heards, survived extreme weather, raided the trade of softer folk, and protected places sacred to your people. At times, you've enjoyed the solitude of being the only sentient creature for miles in any direction. Even in places where the terrain is new, you know the ways of the wild. Personality Traits: '''You place no stock in refined manners or wealth. '''Ideals: Life is constant change, and you must change with it to survive. Bonds: You take the despoiling of the wilderness and sacred sites as a personal insult. Flaws: There's no room for caution in a life lived to the fullest. Relationships Emerald Enclave: You are a member of the Emerald Enclavce, wilderness survivalists who preserve the natural order while rooting out unnatural threats. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Pregens Category:Humans Category:Barbarians Category:Outlanders